How Do I Deal
by StarStar16
Summary: Hey,Richie's duaghter & Virgil's Son have a little explaining to doI suck at summariesPLEASE READsong fic


AN:Okay Hi! I'm Star Star16 but you can call my Kelly...or if this has a many grammar mistakes as my Batman Beyond fic you can call my Typo Queen! This fic is set in the future with Richie's Duaghter Rebecca(Becca) and V's Son Robert(Bobby).Becca's Mom is dead and Bobby's Mom is Daisy(cuz I felt like it,Tiffer) If I get good feedback from this I'll put up the fanfic I have for them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jennifer Love Hewwit's How Do I Deal nor do I own Static Shock,though if I did own the show...daydreams of being kicked out of the WB building for tring to get SS back on the saturday lineup...okay,well here's the story!

* * *

"How Do I Deal"

"damn it..."Becca groaned as she looked at her clock blinking 6:00AM,she got in 3 hours ago and couldn't stop thinking the patrol that night

_yeah yeah yeah_

"Becca? wait,I need to confess something to you"Bobby said taking off his static mask and grabbed her sholder

"What do you want?"Becca said moodily swinging her long blonde hair,Bobby was being so werid lately.He was cursing every boy she'd even look at with some negitve comment

_Every day I wake up to another day gone by_

_Nothing but the open road and the never-ending why_

_Anything can happen, yeah, but nothin ever does_

_I try to change, it's kinda strange, the same as it ever was, but look at us_

"I just wanted to tell you-

"tell me that your cousin is the wrong man for me? No Shit Sherlock,why do you think we broke up 2 weeks ago!"Becca

said pionting Bobby in the sholder forcing him to back up she needed to tell his ass off.She was tired of his shit.

_How do I deal with you_

_How do I deal with me_

_When I don't even know myself_

_Or what it is you want from me_

"I date the boys who aren't Mr. Right so when I find him I'll know"Becca said stopping"Now you may comment,Mr. Negitive"

"I just wanted to tell you that...ugh never mind "Bobby said sadly turning around to go back inside"goodnight Sade"

"yeah same to you,Static II"Becca said angerly but she didn't move. and Bobby stopped outside the door to the gas station

_How do I deal with us_

_How do I know what's real_

_When I don't even trust myself_

_Or what it is I feel_

_And how do I deal yeah_

"Rebecca..."Bobby said slowly walking towards her

"yes..I-"Becca was interupted by Bobby's lips pressing on to hers,she automacticly pressed back, feeling an

electric current running though her body.

"I uh need to go"Becca said running off to her house

_Every night, in the dark, I lie awake in bed_

_How am I supposed to dream, with all the static in my head_

_I turn in all directions and I pray for some relief_

_What can I do but feel the weight I'm underneath_

_And grit my teeth_

Rebecca sighed thinking back on the kiss,it was different then all the others

she had in her past.'but then again it's rare to be kissed by a living lighting rod'Becca smirked at her comment

but she was worried,this kiss would change everything,thier comic runs to thier conversations but mostly thier partnership.

How could she work with someone when the only thing she thinks of is a kiss.

_How do I deal with you_

_How do I deal with me_

_When I don't even know myself_

_Or what it is you want from me_

Her Father's alram went off meaning he'd be in here wondering why she wasn't up

or wasn't asleep depending whatever day it was,she couldn't remember what day it was since she had started saving the city.She got up and turned on her radio

and got dressed.looking at her calender she dicided it wasn't best to dress in her favorite Courtney Love midriff top.The principal of Dakotya(AN:it's spelled like that on the show,go look!) might not like that.

_How do I deal with love_

_Why do I Why do I have to choose_

_And everybody's tellin me_

_What the hell I have to do_

_And how do I deal with us_

_How do I know what's real Real_

_When I don't even trust myself_

_Or what it is I feel_

_Now how do I deal_

As she came down stairs she heard her father on the phone,more than likely talking to Virgil.

She just rolled her eyes when she found out he was talking to Frida.God she hated that woman, she was so preppy.

Becca grabbed a cereal bar and her skateboard along with her glasses before heading out the door.

_How do I deal with you How do I deal with you_

_How do I deal with me_

_When I don't even know myself_

_Or what it is you want from me_

"Hey Becca"Bobby said uneasily as they met up at her locker

"Oh Hey"Becca replied keeping her eyes on her poster of Johnny Depp "So..."

"So..."Bobby repeated"I-I couldn't sleep,I just couldn't stop thinking about it.and I was stupid to just do that and I'm so sorry I don't-

_How do I deal with love How do I deal_

_Why do I have to choose_

_When everybody's tellin me_

_What the hell I have to do_

_How do I deal with you How do I deal with you_

_How do I deal with me How do I deal with me_

_When I don't even know myself_

_Or what it is you want from me_

_How do I know what's real Real_

_When I don't even trust myself_

_Or what it is I feel_

_how do I deal_

_how do I deal_

Rebecca's eyes widened as she relised something"I forgot,we have a math test,dang it I was supposed to help

you study this weekend.Here take my book,and we'll meet up during lunch,kay?"

Bobby gave her a werid look"Becca do you feel okay?Do you need to lay down,your acting as if it never hap-"

His sentence unfinished by the 1st period bell and Becca's finger shushing him,she kissed him on the cheek then with a wink and a smile

Becca left a confuzed Bobby standing at her locker

_how do I how do I how do I deal with you_

_how do I how do I how do I deal with you_

_Every night I lie in bed with static in my head_

_I do even trust myself_

_if I don't know what's real_

_

* * *

_Well that's it!Did ya like it?did you hate it? I don't really care! Just reveiw!_  
_


End file.
